Six's Journal
by Sei-Sei's Mind
Summary: Self explanatory title is self explanatory. This is part one of the story. It's basically a life story, by that I mean high school an adulthood. CONTAINS LANGUAGE. Changing rating to M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**What is this, is this a new story. Heh, Ima still working on The Butterfly Picture. Well dis is all about the striped one in the wonderful movie by the man named Shane Acker. That means I don't own 9, cause if I did it wouldn't be a thing... Probably. Disclaimer aside, enjoy da story**

A day/July, I think/07

It's summer, so I don't really know the day... I know its Sunday though, on Sundays Grandfather opens ALL the windows. I originally bought this to draw in, but I ended up buying an actual sketch book and this, uh, very large book that was empty. This thing is the size of a dictionary. I bought it after I helped Grandfather with organizing the basement, because he gave some money.

I live in Montana. I'd tell you the towns name, but I can't because those not from the town don't know how to pronounce it. It's quite small too, especially since there's only one school of each type. By that I mean elementary, middle, and high school. To get to college you have to go to the next town over.

13/September/07

Uggggh, School. I don't even call it school I call it a living Hell. It went from the insults that were used so many times I got used to them to the pushig down stairs, tripping, and locker shoving. Not only that, but the stundents besides the twins and I are stereotypical. By that I mean the stundents act like they're from a show in the 90s about school.

It wasn't just the students that made the first t week horrible. The teachers called me Roku, a name that only my adoptive parents and Grandfather can use. Some marked me absent even though I said "Here" as clear as day. The bus drivers alright, even though she shut the doors on my face, but that's only because I was wearing all black.

 **Haha. I did it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of a really long story**


	2. Chapter 2

**MOAR HUMANPUNKZ! I, uh, forgot to mention that this has some ships in it. If you don't like em, that's fine by me, just do not say you hate it, please. ANYWAYS, enjoy this monstrosity that I have created. And, ha-ha, no, I don't own 9. Acker does, alright.**

17/September/07

I've been thinking so much about my parents. I honestly don't know how to bring this up to people, because they'll get confused. Right, so my birth grandparents were turds and told my birth parents that I couldn't live a normal life if they had me, so I was put up for adoption. When I was seven months old I was finally adopted by a family, they lived in Japan so it took a minute to get there. Eventually, at the age of five my birth parents got me back - legally - and I came back to northern Montana. The convenient thing was that my adoptive grandfather lived three miles north in the small town I live in now. So technically if something bad happened to my parents they would let me live with One, which did happen.

Back two years ago I lived with my parents, who I had mixed feelings about. I didn't know why at the time so I waved off the bad feeligs, which was a terrible idea.

I was twelve when I started living with Grandfather, and also when my birth mother told me to run away. Now, the second one sounds bad, but she had a good reason to tell me to. I was in my room thinking about that weird dream I had last night, which kinda isn't hard for me to think about when your father tried to kill you in a dream. I decided to go downstairs to talk to my mother about it, and she didn't look surprise, scared yes, but it was if she knew I had it. The last thing I remember her saying was this. "I want you to go to your room, get your backpack and fill it," she had paused for a bit then hugged me, them spoke again. "Hide in your closet... I love you..."

I did what she told me to, then I hid. My closet door was like a bedroom door, and was very quiet. I sat still for a bit the realized my dream...I forgot to open the window. I opened it all the way, so it would look like I had snuck out, then I went back in my closet. An hour had passed, I had a watch it was 10 o' clock at that moment. Guess what...my dream came true, but something else happened. I heard her scream, then this loud bang. I wanted to bolt out of the closet.

Footsteps up the stairs, then in my room. I heard him swear. Well, my plan worked, I decided now would be a good time. I ran out of my closet, with the convenient baseball bat in my hand and knocked him on the the head with it. Hard enough to stun him, but light enough not to kill him. I bolted down the stairs and out the door, quickly making a b-line to Ones house, which involved going through trees.

I honestly don't know what happened to my father, but I do know my mother died that night, I also remember Eight hugging me for the first time. To be honest I see why he hugged me, his uncle was my father, and as far as my familial knowledge goes, he's the only biological family I have left.

19/September/07

Three is peeved, or in his words. "Pissed the f*** off." All because a hearing aids, had to get a new pair. He actually has a good reason, he doesn't think it's right for him to have them, whist his sister has to deal with being completely deaf. I honestly don't see the problem, Four can understand regardless. She can read lips and if you're someone she's close to, or she will either hug you or put her hand on your back to feel as you speak.

 **Heh, Three's gotta potty mouth. I'm trying okay, so far it's going good, though I need to wright about the others more, I also wanted to ad three to the character hoosle floosits but the majority is four people TT^TT**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAAAY! If it's one thing I love, it to write about the punks in which are stitched. Enjoy**

19/September/07

Ohhh God, Seven and Grandfather are mad, and not at each other. I'll tell you why.

So it was lunch time, I sat down with my bag on, I carried it where ever I went 'cause I don't trust my locker anymore, Three and Four sat with me as usual. A few minutes later, my backpack is ripped off and taken by Fifty-Two, who I loath. He started running, and, as if he knew it was going to happen, Three jumped up and ran after him. They didn't go far, and started fighting, I immediately ran to the both of them so neither would end up like pulp in orange juice, personally I drink no the no pulp.

Now we go to my explanation on why they are mad. Three and I were the ones that got detention, not the thief, and even though it was better than suspension, Seven still got pissed. Then she told One when we got home, he swore in Japanese, great to know that he damns my school to hell, yep. So now we have lunch detention, and I praise every holy being known for that, I don't wanna deal with those kids though I feel bad for Four cause she's gotta deal with them.

6/November/07

God, I skipped a whole month. I feel terrible, but then again nothing happened, well I mean it did. I, uh, I was in the hospital. What happened is classified in case someone decide to snoop. The long and short of it was that I was locked in a room for three hours, and if Seven and Eight hadn't been concerned for me I would be dead right now. My cousin, he kicked down the door, and for Eight that's two mildly hard kick, then one ultra kick. All I remember is yelling at Eight. The conversation went like this

E : Six?

Si : Go away!

S : Come on Six, you have to go to school

Si : I'd rather not, I'm not going

E : You okay?

Si : F*** you and the school, it's because of you I call school a living Hell Eight!

E : ...

I could feel him get upset, it wasn't the best situation. After that I remember laying down on my back, and thinking about my social life, it sucked. Badly. While I was thinking I was remembering when I first met my cousin.

When I just about to enter school, my aunt, whom I've never met, decided to send her son to my biological parents house. I was five y/o and it was summer, and suddenly after I had met my birth parents, I got to meet Eight. Now when I first met him, he was shorter than I was and never looked happy throughout the visit. Now to be honest I was right about the last thing I had said to him. Even though we're flesh and blood, I was treated like garbage when I entered kindergarten, and I still am, I think once he entered middle school he decided to stop. Unfortunately, he had followers, which is the reason I loath Fifty-Two, who is not the sharpest tool in the shed, since he's used the same insults since third grade.

 **Yaaay! I'm sorry about low activity, I had no wifi, but now I do, which is hunky Dorey :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the random fanfic for a movie by a guy called Shane Acker. Oooooh booooy, this is gonna be rough. This is three years later from the last chapter.** Sooooo **yep**

 **WARNING - CONTENTS INCLUDE**

 **Rape, Gore(not alot don't worry), and beating (so technically, violence in general.)**

10/December/2010

Man... I need to catch up, I'm sixteen now, and I was fourteen when I started this. Almost three years. So, Five got a part time job as a tutor for the other medical school students. Four and I are dating, except we don't do much in front of people besides a hug. There's on the honor roll, and Seven got better luck than Tara.

Yep, now for some incredibly sad shiz. A few weeks ago, Four had a nightmare, which is rare for her. With some knowledge of sign language, Three and I found out it was about their father. In my opinion that man won't have a choice for how cooked he wants to be in the flames. Now you may think Seven and Nine are their parents, they're really not. Three and Four were adopted because... Well, let's just say their father is an asshole who likes to walk in on his child while taking a shower.

Now to make it weirder, two weeks ago, their 'oh so loving' father broke in to our house. I was drawing at the time, Four got out of the shower, and Three was down stairs eating some cereal. It was 4:48, Five had just left at 4:40, which left us alone till 5:00 because that's when Eight gets home. I had broken my leg a week prior, so I was a bit slower (I'll tell you that story next).

Four may be deaf, but she knows to scream if there is danger. I about fell out of my chair. Just as I was in the hall, a gunshot sounded, oh I honestly don't care who I pray to, just please let one of the twins be okay. I was wrong, horribly wrong, who shoots their own flesh and blood for no reason, I understand they don't get along well, but oh my f***, really?! Three was on the floor and, I being pissed and Three almost dying and Four being raped decided it would be a good idea to take one of my crutches and beat the him up. Luckily Eight just came home, and it was even luckier that he had his cuff on him.

After that wonderful (sarcasm = best thing) episode the three of us sat in the basement waiting, we got to skip school that day though, cause 1: Three had to go to the hospital. 2 : Who sends someone who just raped go to any public place. 3 : Girlfriend needs uber-comfort, also the boyfriend shouldn't have acted so fast, cause he done did hurt his leg even more.

 **Oh boy, this was something, huh... Well let's just hope things turn out better later on for these three. Kay bye.**


End file.
